magarifandomcom-20200213-history
Kenna Moretti
Appearance Tall and thin, Kenna is packed with muscles. Her body shows all of the training and work she put into to become one of the world's best Beaters. Once covered though, there's a softness to Kenna - she has wrinkles at the corner of her brown eyes from smiling and laughing. A dimple in her left cheek peeks itself out whenever her lips pull up. Her hair, long and dark, is almost always kept in a high ponytail, out of her face and out of mind. Her attire is comfort over sense of fashion, and it's not uncommon to see her in a pair of jeans, a Puddlemere United jersey, and the rattiest pair of tennis shoes anyone has ever seen. Somehow though, it all just seems to make Kenna all the more attractive. Personality She's a big ball of sunshine - always happy-go-lucky, loves to laugh, and is willing to help anyone that needs it. Kenna is a natural born leader, and has a presence that just seems to pull people towards her. She's fiercely loyal and makes strong connections with people. There is a temper there though, inherited by her father, and she's known to act before thinking. She is stubborn and feisty, and sometimes doesn't take no for an answer. But, as she likes to remind her best friend, she only gets that way when she feels the cause is worthy. Life at Hogwarts A star athlete, good student, and a passionate leader - these are the words that are used to describe Kenna while she was at Hogwarts. Having spent most of her childhood on a broomstick, Kenna found a spot on the Hufflepuff Quidditch team at a young age - her first year. It didn't take long before she was Captain, leading her House to the first Quidditch Cup victory that they had won in years. They continued to win it every year that she was there. Surprisingly enough, she was never made Prefect, despite her having already proven herself to be a leader. But that was fine for her. It gave her time to focus on Quidditch and her studies. Though she was never top of her class in anything but Charms, she was a decent student. She never failed anything, due to the hard work that she put into her studies, but she definitely wasn't superbly bright, like her best friend, Daisy. Her final year at Hogwarts, she was appointed Head Girl. This was her time to shine, and shine she did. Everyone knew her, loved her, and some envied her. She graduated with incredibly high marks in Charms, but was instantly snatched up by the Puddlemere United Quidditch team, where she was a Reserve Beater for less than a year. Post-Graduation It didn't take long before Kenna was off the bench. She was too good to be wasted. Puddlemere rose through the ranks. Fans of all ages took to Kenna, and in short time, she was recognized nearly every time she went to Diagon Alley. Not that she minded, at all. In fact, she loved it. The spotlight suited her, and Quidditch was her passion. She wouldn't have traded it for the world. Playing for Puddlemere also had her meeting her future husband. Or rather, re-meeting him. He had been a student at Hogwarts with Kenna, though several years ahead, and a Slytherin. They met again, both playing for the same team now, and fell in love. It took awhile, but eventually, there was a proposal, followed shortly by a wedding. Not even five months after that, Kenna was offered a position on the English International Team. Of course, she accepted, and together with her husband and some of the best players from the other English teams, they took the World Cup that year. By this time, Kenna was a household name. 'The Cannon' with sure aim and a mean swing. But eventually, all good things must come to an end. She was no longer at the top of her game. Kenna was one of the oldest members in the league, and it was starting to show. So, before she could embarrass herself, she announced that at the end of the season, she would be retiring. Puddlemere United ended her career on a high note - taking another cup victory home. Afterwards, Kenna spent a bit of time with her husband. They traveled and did things that they hadn't been able to do due to her hectic Quidditch schedule. She knew though that she would have to find a job. Not that money was an issue, but she was bored. Hogwarts offered her a job first, but when Luca, her husband, got words that his parents' health were failing, they moved to Italy to be closer to them. It was fate - as just a month later, she was approached by Madam Sultana with an offer to teach Charms at the school she was re-opening. Intrigued, and eager, Kenna agreed quickly. Life at Magari The staff of Magari spent the first year preparing the school - staff meetings were frequent as they went over rules, attire, class curriculum, and everything in between. Kenna felt honored to have been chosen not only as the Charms professor, but one of the Heads of House as well. There was something inside of her that told her this was important, that this school was going to change a lot of things. Being nervous didn't seem to occur to her as they awaited the arrival of their first students. Instead, all Kenna felt was a sense of accomplishment and excitement for whatever the future was going to bring. Category:Staff